PWP
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: My first PWP. Jushiro becomes Captain-Commander after Yamamoto dies. Kushira feels betrayed that he's replacing her father. What changes, how and above all: where? 'Is it that irreverent to do it on the desk of the recently deceased Captain-Commander' VERY MUCH M-RATED xD Made me blush jut writing it :P


Best friends can be quite troublesome. Especially when they knew you far better than you probably knew yourself. As was the case with newly appointed Captain-Commander Jushiro Ukitake. When he was appointed captain-commander after the death of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he saw the look in his best friend's green gaze. It was a look torn between betrayal, bitterness, sorrow and pride.

He knew what was going through Kushira Hikamara's mind. It hadn't even been a week since her father died and they had already replaced him. He had never felt guiltier in his life, although logically, he knew there was not really a valid reason to feel guilty.

When she had quietly slipped out of the room, he watched with a sharp pain. Besides himself, Rojuro Otoribashi, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku and Retsu Unohana were the only ones who picked up on the redhead's pain. Jushiro knew he was the only one who realized she felt betrayed.

The meeting ran smoothly, since the Vandenreich had been defeated, and Juhabach killed with the sacrifice of former Captain-Commander Yamamoto, there were no serious impending threats. One of his first orders as Captain-Commander, was to give the Gotei 13 the rest of the week off in order to properly grieve for those lost in the war and for him to deal with the massive amounts of paperwork undoubtedly going to pile up. It seemed, however, that he had a more pressing matter to deal with.

As soon as everyone was excused, he made it to the Ninth Division in record time. He could sense her reiatsu, it was in turmoil. The thought made his heart constrict. He knocked lightly on the door, sending out a pulse of his reiatsu to alert her of his presence. He felt her reiatsu struggle. The fact that she was having such a hard time controlling her reiatsu and the emotions laced in it was a sign that she was in more distress than one would first think.

The door slid open. Even though her cheeks were dry, it was obvious by her red eyes that she had been crying. "Captain-Commander," she said, an undercurrent of bitterness in her tone that stung him worse than a harsh slap, "to what so I owe this visit?" he could feel her reiatsu fluctuate and he realized she was confused, the emotions warring in her taking their toll.

He lightly extended his, to encompass hers. She shivered and he hoped it was a good sign, but as she turned away from him, that hope was shot down.

"Kushira," he said softly. She tensed.

"I can't," her voice was hoarse, "I can't do this right now"

"You're confused"

Kushira whirled on him, green eyes flashing dangerously, and for a brief moment Jushiro wondered if she was going to hit him. A part of him wished she would, he would rather be struck physically than sense the pain in her uncontrolled reiatsu. "How could you possibly know?" she demanded, "you have no idea how I feel!" her voice cracked as she shouted, "my father died three days ago and they've already replaced him! Maybe if they had replaced him with someone else it would be easier to hate them, but I can't because it's you!" she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "You have no _idea _how hard this is," her voice was barely a whisper, "you have no idea how hard it is to deal with all of this"

"That is true," he said gently, "which is why I know it's confusing. I can see it in your eyes," Kushira realized he was right. "Remember that I loved Genryusai-sensei too, his loss is not something any of us will be able to get over quickly"

"It's all happening so fast," she whispered painfully. Jushiro made to move towards her, when they felt another reiatsu nearby. Within moments, Rojuro Otoribashi was in the doorway. He didn't see Jushiro, and Kushira's reiatsu was too wild to sense his reiatsu. Rose's greyish-violet eyes were solemn.

"Shira," he said, his deep bass voice grave, "I don't know what to say," Rose held out his arms, "but I can offer a hug," within moments, Kushira had stumbled into them. He closed his arms around her and she grasped the back of his haori, fingers tangling in the soft, tumbling mass of golden curls. She let out a choked sob and he tightened his grip.

Jushiro closed his eyes, trying to block out the sight. He didn't blame her for turning to Rose. In her eyes, he was replacing her father. With a burst of reiatsu, he used shunpo to leave. He started in the direction of the Thirteenth's barracks until it set in that he was now in the First Division. The thought made him uneasy and suddenly doubt filled him. He was leaving his home, the division that had _been _his home for thousands of years. Sure he had been in the First Division until he was promoted to lieutenant and transferred to the Thirteenth Division, but from then on the Thirteenth had been his home. He didn't _want _to be captain-commander. He turned from the First and continued his way to the Thirteenth, he could at least say goodbye.

Rose had felt the sudden burst of reiatsu that signaled shunpo. He hadn't realized anyone else was there. Of course, Kushira's uncontrolled and volatile reiatsu would mask the reiatsu of pretty much anyone in its current state. He recognized the reiatsu and sighed. "Don't be mad at Ukitake-san," Rose whispered against her hair. She tightened her grip in his hair, "he didn't have a choice in the matter, and he's probably struggling just as much as you are"

Kushira sniffled, "it's just hard…" she murmured, he smelled like sandalwood and fabric detergent, "everything's moving so fast…it took them all of two days to appoint a new captain-commander, to replace him! I was going to hate him, whoever they appointed, but when it was Jushiro I couldn't, it was so confusing…I can't hate him," she swallowed thickly, "I love him"

"I know," Rose rumbled, "and he loves you, which is why you shouldn't be too harsh on him"

"I know, but it's just hard," she mumbled, "it feels like a betrayal"

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame Central 46," Rose sighed, his bitterness towards the governing body was still clear, "they're the ones who made the decision. Ukitake-san didn't really have a choice. We need a leader and he was the best one for the job," Kushira nodded against his chest and Rose sighed, "he needs comfort just as much as you do," it was a soft prompting. Kushira bowed her head, resting her forehead against his broad chest.

Kushira tightened her grip around him and softly pressed her lips to his cheek, "thank you, Rose," she whispered. He smiled and softly squeezed her.

… … …

Jushiro wearily returned to the First Division. His former division had been delighted to see him and had welcomed him with open arms. He had chatted with and hugged each and every one of them. Their new captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, was well-liked among the division for which Jushiro was grateful for. His division members seemed to be quite happy.

He ran his hand down the door frame of the office and bowed his head. _The_ office, not _his _office. The office that belonged to his teacher. He pushed open the door and stood quietly inside. Looking around, he was all-too familiar with the office, but he could never be comfortable claiming it as his own.

Unbidden, several tears trailed down his cheeks as he ran his hand over the wooden desk his teacher used to sit at and hesitantly sat down in the chair. He felt like a stranger. Like a little kid trying to play at his teacher's desk. He pillowed his head on his arm and allowed himself to cry.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him and he looked up to see Shunsui Kyoraku and Kushira Hikamara standing above him. The latter wiggled her way into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, the former wrapped his arms around them both, holding them tightly. Jushiro held Kushira tightly and wrapped one arm around the arm Shunsui had wrapped around them, holding Shunsui's arm close against them. He buried his face in the soft red hair and decided that maybe he could get used to being captain-commander if he had the support of his friends.

They simply held each other, grieving over the loss of their former captain-commander. Another pair of arms wrapped around them all and they looked up into the kind, understanding eyes of Retsu Unohana. A tear tracked down her cheek as she smiled at them. "We'll get through this together, okay?" her soft voice whispered over them. They nodded. Kushira felt warm, surrounded by her friends, by people who understood how she felt. She slipped her hand out and grasped Retsu's softly.

Jushiro closed his eyes and cataloged all the places they were connected. He felt Kushira reach out to the healer. He brushed his lips to the side of Kushira's head. She pressed closer to him. The four of them stayed like that for what felt like hours, drawing strength from each other. When they finally pulled apart, they felt better. Retsu gently pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads. Kushira motioned for the healer, Retsu leaned down and Kushira placed a kiss on her cheek. "Together," she murmured softly.

Retsu left the three younger Shinigami, Shunsui followed shortly after, saying something about Nanao not liking waking up to a cold bed.

"I don't hate you or anything," Kushira whispered, once it was just her and Jushiro. The new captain-commander tightened his grip around her waist.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did"

"It's not your fault," she sighed. Jushiro pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She curled closer. "If you want," she said quietly, "you can stay with me tonight," Jushiro widened his eyes briefly, "everything's going to take some getting used to, but the one thing that I hope will always be the same is us…and I could use some stability right now"

Jushiro ran his hand through her hair and buried his face in the soft red strands, quietly inhaling the orange and cinnamon scent that was so distinctively her. "You and me both," he whispered, allowing her familiar scent to wash over him, "if you're okay with it, I will more than gladly stay with you tonight, and however long you need me to"

Something in his tone triggered something in the redhead. Without warning, she pressed her lips to his. Jushiro was stunned briefly, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. It quickly deepened and she parted her lips willingly. Jushiro gently slid his tongue into her mouth and she gasped as he ran it along her teeth, she was trembling in his arms. Kushira wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he pushed her against the desk, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her to the wooden surface. Their tongues danced around each other's, neither one really fighting for dominance, merely slowly exploring each other's mouths.

She tasted like oranges and the butterscotch candies he had given her a while back. He gently scraped his teeth along her tongue, relishing the taste and sending shivers down her spine. He gently placed his hands on her hips and she gasped quietly. Jushiro pulled away and glanced down at her, her green eyes were hazy and he was distinctly grateful his hakama pants were so spacious. She trailed her fingers down his chest and pulled him closer, lightly nipping at his neck. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly at the sensation, it took all of his willpower to resist. She ground her hips against his and he groaned, quickly losing his grasp on his control.

"You're grieving," he whispered hoarsely, realizing this was probably a bad idea, "this is not how to deal with it, this won't change anything," he tried to resist, but centuries of fighting his attraction for her were quickly being shattered as he breathed in her familiar scent. She shook her head and brushed her lips along his jaw. He shuddered and pressed closer, a tangle of urges and brittle restraint, growing more brittle by the minute.

"Maybe not," she whispered in his ear, "but it will make things better. I love you and that's all that matters right now"

Jushiro exhaled sharply, the wisp of her breath combined with the words she murmured and the scent of her skin shattered the last bit of restraint he possessed and made him forget about everything else. He wanted to kiss her until she forgot her own name, he wanted to draw the cries of pleasure from her lips, he _knew _she would be vocal, they had slept together once before, but Shunsui had been involved back then as well and it had been more of a drunken onetime stress-reliever between friends rather than a slow, sensual exploration between lovers.

He trailed his lips along her jaw and she parted her lips with a murmur, pressing even closer. She pressed a kiss below her ear on her neck. She trembled against him, and trailed his lips back down to scrape his teeth against her pulse. He kneaded her hips and she gasped as his teeth lightly bit into the soft skin. The tips of her breasts tightened almost painfully at the sensation.

Jushiro tilted her head back to get more access to her neck. He nipped lightly, leaving a dark, flowering mark of possession. She melted against him, the sensations overwhelming her. He trailed his hand up her jaw and tangled his fingers in her hair, firmly holding her head at an angle. He pressed closer, until there was no room to slide a pin between them. Chests pressed together. Kushira inhaled sharply as she felt his arousal against her and she ground her hips against his. He let out a loud groan as she rubbed against his painful erection, the friction was a cross between pleasure and pain, a slow torture.

He crashed their lips together in a searing kiss that caused the heat to build up between her legs. Kushira let out a moan and slid her hands along his shoulder, tugging the fabric insistently. It got caught on his elbows but with a quick maneuver it fell loose, hanging about his waist. She trailed her hands along his muscular chest, fingernails lightly scraping across hot, velvety skin. She flattened her palms against the taut muscles of his abdomen and trailed them lower, dipping her fingertips across his pelvic bones, just barely slipping into his hakama. A deep sound, low in his throat caused her heart to pound. She leaned forward, pressing her lips across the warm skin of his chest and she felt him shudder with barely repressed need under the touch.

She scattered kisses along his stomach and chest, she could feel his muscles quivering beneath her lips. She licked a trail up to his neck and heard him inhale sharply as she bit his collarbone. Jushiro pressed even closer, kneading his hands over her hips. She flitted her hands down his abdomen, tracing the dark hair just peeking up from his hakama, the only evidence of his white hair being formerly black.

Kushira tugged his sash loose, causing his hakama to slip lower. He lightly trailed his hands up the insides of her thighs and she whimpered. Jushiro slid his thigh between her legs, parting them and pressing up against her. She let out a cry at the pleasure that pulsed through her. He smiled against her neck and repeated the movement slower, drawing another cry from her lips as she arched against him.

She dug her nails into his shoulders. Jushiro vaguely recalled that she liked to use her fingernails. He pulled away from her neck to look down at her. Her green eyes were glazed over, skin flushed and lips parted. He felt himself get harder at the absolutely wanton expression. He trailed his hands up her sides. He tugged at her obi sash, causing it to fall loose. His hands continued up to rest on her breasts causing her to let out another cry.

"I love that sound," he murmured against her neck. She shivered and he crashed their lips together in another mind-numbing kiss that had her limp in his arms. She was grateful she was lying on the desk because her legs weren't working. The kiss went from gentle and sensual, to harder and more heated. This time his tongue tangled with hers, dominating it. She surrendered control more than willingly against the sheer masculinity of the man pinning her to the table.

She trailed her fingers down his stomach and she felt his muscles tense as her fingers brushed lower, not hesitating to slip beneath the band of his hakama and cup his arousal. He broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes. She smirked softly against his neck and trailed her fingers along the length, grasping him firmer, a good few inches of space keeping her fingertips from meeting. He let out a soft hiss and thrust into her grasp. She ran her hand along the length causing him to clench his jaw and groan, dropping his forehead against hers.

She tugged the ties of his hakama loose. "Now, this isn't very fair is it?" he murmured. His voice sent shivers down her spine, husky and deep.

"Hmm?" she purred, "how so?" his green eyes flashed with desire. In one swift movement, the outer layer of her shihakusho fell loose leaving her only in the thin white under layer. "Mmm, that was fast," she said, smirking lazily. He crushed their lips together and her mind spun at the sensation. He kissed his way down her jaw and her neck, trailing to her breasts. She arched her back against him as his mouth closed over her still-covered nipple. One hand pressing her hip down, the other snaking through her hair to tangle in the red curls she dug her fingers into his shoulders, trapping soft, white strands beneath her fingers.

She thrust her hips against his. He growled low in his throat before pulling her off the desk and spinning her around, his hands splayed on her hips. She gasped at the sudden shift and he pressed against her, tugging off the white under layer. He pressed kisses to the back of her neck and trailed his lips along her shoulders.

Breathing heavily, she placed her hands on the desk for support. He grasped the back of her bra between his teeth and snapped it open. He trailed his hands up her bare back and tangled them in her thick red hair, gently tilting her head back. She arched her back and curled her fingers into the wood. He trailed his lips along her shoulders and neck, nipping lightly at the edge of her jaw. She let her head fall back on his shoulder as he kissed her collarbone and trailed his lips along the curve of her throat. He ghosted his hand down her body and she hardly noticed his hand slip in front of her and below her underwear, tugging them off her.

The first touch caused her to cry out loudly. He slid his fingers against her and a stream of loud cries tumbled from her lips as she dug her fingers into the desk. He pressed the swollen nub, wringing half-choked moans from her mouth and her entire body tensed as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through her. Her legs trembled and she leaned heavily against him, gasping, her red hair tumbling in a mass of damp tangles. He twisted his hand in it, pulling it off the nape of her neck as he bit down. He rocked against her and she threw back her head with a cry. He moved his fingers in a slow circle causing her to gasp violently for breath. He held her against him, chest to back as he continued his assault. White spots flashed across her vision and she incoherently screamed her release.

"You're very vocal," he growled thickly. His touches softened, became less urgent. He pressed soft kisses to her neck as she tried to get her breathing under control.

He gently turned her around to face him. Her green gaze was half-lidded and hazy, her red hair a tangled mess. Her back was pressed against the desk.

"I can't help but feel like this is irreverent," she murmured. Jushiro looked around them, realizing just where they were. She blushed up at him. "But then again," she purred and he groaned at the sex-drugged voice she was using, it was shutting down his ability to think, "this is your office now"

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "It's up to you," he said. Kushira looked up at him with hazy eyes. In response, she pressed a demanding kiss to his lips and tugged his hakama pants down. They pooled around his ankles and he kicked them away absently. A teasing smirk curled his lips and she turned them around so he was pressed against the desk. She trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. He watched her curiously, he realized what she was about to do a little too late.

She gracefully slid down to her knees, eye-level with his arousal and pressed a kiss to the tip. He let out a shuddering gasp as she slid her mouth down it. At first she could only get it part of the way in, but steeling herself, she leaned forward until the head met the back of her throat. He gripped the desk for support, knuckles turning white, as she swallowed around him a few times

Jushiro had to fight against thrusting his hips forward to meet her sinful mouth. He had not been expecting this, but it was definitely not unwelcome and the feeling threatened to throw him over the edge. She pulled back a little, licking along the thick vein that ran underneath and he moaned incoherently, letting his head fall back. Her tongue swirled around the tip, running along the slit before she dipped her head back down. She repeated the motion several times, each time earning a louder moan from him. She enjoyed seeing him fall apart, and she was even more pleased at the fact that she was the one who could bring the new captain-commander to his knees.

She felt his body starting to tense up, the muscles in his thighs quivering just ever so slightly as she drew him to the edge of the cliff and held him there. She remembered Rangiku mentioning something and decided to give it a try: she purred in the back of her throat, vibrating his erection. That was all the push he needed, and with a gasp and a loud cry escaping his lips, he came. His body shook as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

She swallowed on reflex and looked up. His emerald eyes were closed, his normally pristine white hair tangled and damp with sweat. He was trying to bring his breathing back under control. She pressed against him and he opened his eyes half-mast. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, already feeling himself getting hard again. Decades of celibacy combined with the stress of the past few months and the all-too willing redhead he had been in love with for years reduced his libido to that of a hormonal teenager.

He gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist causing his pulse to race. He softly pushed her down on the desk, pinning their bodies together. She was enjoying the sensation of their bare chests pressed together.

He gently brushed his hands up her sides. She felt his hard length pressed against her and she moaned. She rolled her hips against his experimentally, Jushiro's hands tightened on her hips and he pressed his face into her neck. "You're going to be the death of me," he groaned. She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He trailed his hands from her hips, down her sides and before she could blink he caught her lips with his, pushing two of his fingers inside her. She broke the kiss to let out a shout as she writhed beneath him. Her hips rose to meet his thrusting hand. He picked up a slow rhythm, curling his fingers and pressing lightly on the withdrawing stroke. She let out a low keening sound and gripped his shoulders tightly. She felt herself on the threshold again, but before she was pushed over it, he withdrew his fingers.

She let out a disappointed whine and he smiled. He shifted his hips between her legs and she felt his hard length press against her core. Her heart was racing in anticipation and she pushed against him. He groaned and hooked an arm under her leg, throwing it over his shoulder and thrusting into her with one powerful, smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt. He was big enough for it to border on painful but the pleasure quickly overrode the pain sensors. She let out a loud cry and pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts.

He groaned at how tight she was. Her earlier ministrations should have tempered him at least a bit, but if anything it had only eroded his control even more, pushing him higher. He pulled out and thrust back in, maintaining a steady pace. She glided her hands over sweat-slicked muscles to dig her fingers into his shoulders as cries and senseless words tumbled from her lips. He loved the sounds she made, as she moved under him, pushing up every time he thrust into her. He shifted his angle, and she jerked violently, letting a pleasured scream tear from her throat.

He picked up the tempo and added more pressure with each heavy thrust. Eventually coherent thoughts left them as his strokes became more erratic. Each thrust pushed both of them closer to the edge. The intensity and pleasure was slowly beginning to build up until she was nearly screaming. She dug her fingers into his back and half-screamed, half-shouted as her senses overloaded and she was thrown into a painfully powerful climax, she swore the world disappeared.

He managed only two more wild thrusts before he released with a loud cry, stars blooming behind his eyes. He collapsed forward, barely managing to catch himself before he crushed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and held her close, sweat laced their bodies and quite a while passed before either recovered from the intense feeling. They lay in a hot, tangled heap of hair, sweat and limbs on the desk.

Once he found his voice, he let out a hoarse laugh, followed by a cough, "you are so loud," he pressed a kiss below her ear. She giggled. He sighed, "we should probably leave before someone comes to investigate"

"The captain-commander's office is soundproof," she said breathlessly, "and I don't think I can move," she complained quietly. He laughed.

"Well you know how to build up my ego," he pressed another kiss to her lips before picking up their discarded clothes. He helped her off the desk and they hastily dressed. Peeking around the door, to check that the coast was clear, he grabbed her hand and shunpo had them at her division within seconds. She tugged him into her room, setting up a soundproof kido barrier around it before pushing him onto her bed. They had the whole week off after all.

_A/N: Oh my. Well, that was…awkward, to say the least xD I was writing this during my Property Law class (one of THE MOST boring classes law school has) and my friend leaned over to compare notes. I had to minimize the window FAST. But it's all good. Now if only sex could really be __**that **__mind-blowing all the time. First time I tried to write a sex scene/PWP. I think it came out alright (no pun intended!) let me know though :P_


End file.
